Certain devices are designed to guide a liquid through an inlet and out of an outlet. Such devices may be designed for at least one of liquid circulation, liquid ejection, liquid storage, etc. In certain examples of these devices, a gas intentionally or unintentionally flows into the inlet during usage or between usages, in addition to the liquid. These gases can affect a pressure in the device.